Shinra Kusakabe
|-|Firefighter= |-|Casual Clothes= Summary Shinra Kusakabe (森羅 日下 部, Shinra Kusakabe) is a Second Class Firefighter of the Third Generation. After the death of his mother, and presumably his younger brother, Shinra entered the 8th Special Fire Brigade to achieve his goal of becoming a hero, saving people from the phenomenon of human combustion, and discovering the truth by after the death of his family twelve years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Rapid, even higher with Superfire, far higher with Corna, 7-A with Divine Protection Name: Shinra Kusakabe Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Firefighter Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Time Travel, Time Stop, Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with his kicks), Smoke Manipulation (Can create fields of smoke), Enhanced Senses, (Shinra can spot people entire buildings away and can sense intent with Adolla Link), Analytical Prediction and Information Analysis (Was able to figure out and analyze the trajectory of the previous missiles to figure out where the next one would go), Chi Manipulation (Can control his inner energy), Instinctive Reaction (By constantly valuing life, and the possibility of an attack at any time, they can be aware of situations and evade, despite it being casual moments earlier), Statistics Amplification (Gets faster the longer the fight goes on), Memory Manipulation (Showed Sho his memories) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Heat Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Resisted to a 2 million volts and was unaffected by Hibana's illusions. Demonstrated several times to resist fire based attacks and high temperatures), Possession, Mind Control, and Madness Manipulation (Broke free from the First Pillar]) Attack Potency: Town level (Stronger than Maki Oze), higher with Rapid (When Shinra uses Rapid, his power increases far above his normal power), even higher with Superfire (His base form only uses 30% of his power, while Superfire allows him to use 100% of his power), far higher with Corna (Has far more destructive power than Rapid. Managed to lightly injure Stage 3 Burns while Superfire couldn't), Mountain level+ with Divine Protection (Generates this much energy with his Adolla Burst) Speed: At least Relativistic (Faster than lasers that go this fast), higher with Rapid (When Shinra uses Rapid, his speed increases far above his normal speed), even higher with Superfire (Faster than Rapid), Speed of Light to FTL with Divine Protection (Accelerates to the speed of light and stops time, then accelerates faster than light and time travels) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Kicked a Car) Striking Strength: Town Class, higher with Rapid, even higher with Superfire, far higher with Corna, Mountain Class+ with Divine Protection Durability: At least Town level (Took many hits from Shō Kusakabe and can tank his own kicks while bloodlusted), higher with Superfire (Took hits from Stage 2-3 Burns), Mountain level+ with Divine Protection (Can withstand attacks from Stage 5 Burns) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average (Very skilled fighter) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Devil's Footprints: (悪魔の足跡, Akuma no Ashiato): Shinra's abilities as a 3rd Generation manifest in the flames he emits from his feet for a variety of purposes. He primarily uses this to enhance the impact of his blows, engulfing foes in concentrated bursts of flame powerful enough to knock thrown cars into the air, rapidly accelerating to deal additional physical damage, or redirecting the trajectory of his kicks in mid-air for rapid combos. He particularly excels in the use of this ability for movement, gliding or flying across the floor at high speeds to strike foes before they can react. Shinra Activates Devil's Footprints.gif|Shinra activates his Devil's Footprints Shinra's Fire Kick.gif|Shinra's Devil's Footprints Kick Hand Seals: Shinra was taught by Captain Benimaru how to utilize hand seals in order to redirect and concentrate the energy in his body. This allows him to manipulate characteristics of the flames he produces from his ignition ability. *'Tiger Sign:' By utilizing this hand seal, Shinra is able to use "The Rapid" which increases the thrust of his flames, giving an exponential boost to his speed. *'Corna:' When Shinra uses this hand seal his flames manifest in an explosive nature, allowing him to attack with a lot more force. **'Hellfire:' Utilizing Corna, Shinra creates a huge devil head made out of the fire and chomps down on his opponent. Shinra's_Rapid.png|Shinra using Rapid Shinra's_Corna.png|Shinra using Corna Shinra's_Hellfire.png|The beginning of Hellfire Shinra's_Hellfire_aftermath.png|The aftermath of Hellfire Superfire: Normally a human is only capable of using 30% of their ignition ability, but in times of danger, they can remove that limitation, and use 100% of their power. Shinra activates his Superfire by feeling the Pressure of Death and using that to push him to his limit of power. Shinra's Superfire is a shining blue color and it increases in power and temperature. Shinra_Superfire.jpeg|Shinra activates Superfire Superfire_Shinra_Kusakabe.png|Shinra's Superfire Adolla Burst: Having the Ignition Ability Adolla Burst, Shinra can be temporally empowered with the "Divine Protection of Adolla" from a person who originates from Adolla. While under the protection, Shinra can divide his body into particles to surpass the speed of light and go back in time to the past when his body re-materializes. Doing as such, Shinra could see images of Tempeh's past in his head, and accumulate enough strength to defeat the Demon Infernal. When his desire becomes stronger, the connection with his Adolla Burst is strengthened. Shinra's_Divine_Protection.png|Shinra accelerates to the speed of light... Shinra's_Divine_Protection2.png|Time stops, Shinra accelerates faster than light, then dematerialises... Shinra's_Divine_Protection3.png|Shinra time travels, re-materialises, and attacks his opponent Adolla Link: The Adolla Link seems to be an experience that connects a human to the Adolla or the Evangelist. Those with the Adolla Burst are able to experience the Adolla Link as a physical sensation or a series of visions. These sensations are normally triggered by powerful emotions. Shinra Kusakabe has also shown the ability to sense strong emotions through the Adolla, such as Konro's desperation or Giovanni's murderous intent. However, he was not able to directly respond to these feelings and he did not experience a vision. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Brawlers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 7